Yellow Flicker Beat
Yellow Flicker Beat (en español: Ritmo Parpadeante Amarillo) es una canción interpretada por la cantante neozelandesa Lorde, perteneciente a la banda sonora de Los Juegos del Hambre: Sinsajo - Parte 1. La canción es el primer sencillo de la banda sonora. Fue lanzada el 29 de septiembre de 2014. Se trata de la segunda canción con la que Lorde ha contribuido a la musicalización de la franquicia de Los Juegos del Hambre, siendo la primera Everybody Wants To Rule the World, perteneciente a The Hunger Games: Catching Fire Original Motion Picture Soundtrack. La tercera Flicker, la cuarta Meltdown (junto a Stromae, Pusha T, Q-Tip y Haim), y la quinta, Ladder Song. Siendo estas tres últimas parte de la banda sonora de Sinsajo. Antecedentes Para mediados del 2014, se anunció que Lorde estaría a cargo de la producción de la banda sonora de Los Juegos del Hambre: Sinsajo - Parte 1, y además, que encabezaría la misma con una canción nueva. Poco después de anunciar su colaboración, se confirmó que la cantante grabó el vídeo musical, el cual fue publicado el 29 de septiembre de 2014. Letra I’m a princess cut from marble, smoother than a storm. And the scars that mark my body, they’re silver and gold, My blood is a flood of rubies, precious stones, It keeps my veins hot, the fire's found a home in me. I move through town, I’m quiet like a fight, And my necklace is of rope, I tie it and untie. And now people talk to me, but nothing ever hits home, People talk to me, and all the voices just burn holes. I’m done with it (ooh). This is the start of how it all ends, They used to shout my name, now they whisper it, I’m speeding up and this is the red, orange, yellow flicker beat sparking up my heart, We're at the start, the colours disappear, I never watch the stars, there’s so much down here, So I just try to keep up with the red, orange, yellow flicker beat sparking up my heart. I dream all year, but they’re not the sweet kinds, And the shivers move down my shoulder blades in double time. And now people talk to me, I’m slipping out of reach now, People talk to me, and all their faces blur, But I got my fingers laced together and I made a little prison, And I’m locking up everyone who ever laid a finger on me, I’m done with it (ooh). This is the start of how it all ends, They used to shout my name, now they whisper it, I’m speeding up and this is the red, orange, yellow flicker beat sparking up my heart, We're at the start, the colours disappear, I never watch the stars, there’s so much down here, So I just try to keep up with the red, orange, yellow flicker beat sparking up my heart. And this is the red, orange, yellow flicker beat sparking up my heart, And this is the red, orange, yellow flicker beat-beat-beat-beat. Vídeo musical thumb|left|335px thumb|left|335px|Videoclip de Yellow Flicker Beat en:Yellow Flicker Beat Categoría:Canciones de Los Juegos del Hambre: Sinsajo - Parte 1